


золотая пыль

by XTOHb



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Стихотворения по Пандоре.
Kudos: 5





	1. Эй, Джек

На улицах снежно. Сабрийские тонут огни  
В безмерных сугробах и дыме топимых печей.  
Сверкая фальшиво, и гонят, и манят они,  
И ты забываешь, что здесь ты, по сути, ничей —

Один в густо-белой чернильно-небесой зиме,  
Никчёмный прогульщик своих драгоценных минут,  
Любитель чужого, живущий в штрихованном сне,  
Влюблённый подлиза. Глухой ненавидящий плут.

Не мёрзнешь — и славно. Он смотрит в родные глаза,  
Он ищет себя. И находит. И в алом «ничто»  
Ты тоже чужой: с грязной дружбой, с любовью слепца.  
Они не осудят. Ты всё потеряешь. Зато

Бесстрастный укор не предъявит фиалковый лёд.  
Снежинки и искры — вот круг, завершившийся тут.  
И город разрушен тобою зим n-адцать вперёд.  
— Эй, Джек, ты грустишь?  
— Я не знаю.  
Но слёзы текут.


	2. они зовут друг друга чужими именами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стихотворение, про которое в 2013 году мне сказали, что оно слэшнее всего моего слэша. Судить вам :)

Они зовут друг друга чужими именами.  
Они смеются, грудью бросаются на лёд.   
Они не верят слову, но плачут временами,   
И знают — искупленья уж скоро час придёт. 

Он видит в разноцветных глазах тоску и жалость.  
А хочется увидеть небес шальную синь.   
Кричит он исступлённо — терпенья не осталось,  
И верит, что однажды себе же скажет: «Сгинь!». 

Как в бездне тёмной тонут в глазах его бездонных  
Ведущие мир к свету златые огоньки.  
Взметнётся чёрный ворон. Второй замолкнет скромно,  
Ведь перья не коснутся протянутой руки.

Второй, хоть не трусливый, зовёт ночами брата,  
Не плачет и не стонет, впустую глядя ввысь.  
Но за его злодейством последует расплата,  
Он сам уже желает чтоб кары все сбылись. 

Они хотели счастья, ведь где-то в мире этом  
Есть дом, надежда, вера, любовь и вечный свет.  
И пальцы пробегают над клавишами ветром,  
И не сжимают руки холодный пистолет…

Но тот, кто верил — умер, пожертвовав собою,  
А кто был счастлив, боли безмерно испытал.   
Тогда стал графом бывший заносчивым слугою,  
А бывший сыном графа слугой убийцы стал. 

Второй ластится кошкой, разлегшись на постели,  
И первый будет злиться — молись, чтоб не убил!  
Потом обнимет всё же, прошепчет тихо:   
— Элли…  
На что второй устало своё проронит:  
— Гил…

Они ведь так похожи: разбитыми губами,  
Сердцами, горьким смехом и холодом в глазах.  
Они зовут друг друга чужими именами,  
За храбрыми словами скрывая вечный страх.


End file.
